Sherlock Holmes andThe Theater Disaster
by Mary Katherine Holmes
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson show up in a young girls apartment two days before Christmas. The only problem, they have traveled to the year 2008. Holmes falls in love but what happens when Jeremy Brett and David Burke show up. Please Review:
1. The Appearence

Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Theater Disaster

Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Theater Disaster

(A Time Travel Story)

Disclaimer: All noticeable characters and titles belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Enjoy the read.

Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Alexandra Marie Harlow. I live in Boston, Massachusetts and am a senior at Harvard. My life is extremely boring, revolving around my studies, books and studying some more. There is one thing that I will admit, I love the theater. In fact, I am the director of our college play, _Sherlock Holmes and the Scandal in Bohemia._ But recently, my life has taken a turn because something extremely unusual and impossible has happened, time travel. You don't believe me? Well let me tell you my story. By the way, the year is 2008.

The whole ordeal started just a week ago. I was on my way back from classes when the wind started to pick up. It made my ankle length skirt wrap around my legs and suddenly may white puffed sleeve blouse seemed to thin. I paid no attention to it, seeing as Boston is a chilly town in early winter. I made it to my dorm and set my heavy stack of books on my desk. I stuck a pencil into my bun and headed to the kitchen. Outside the wind was howling and I was glad for the warmth of my rooms and the fact that I had plenty of hot tea and a can of coffee. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light and a thud on my carpet. I spun around and gasped.

Okay. Here is a cliffhanger. I just love them.


	2. Getting to know each other

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I picked up a metal spoon and slowly turned around. The sight in front of my eyes made me gasp. Standing in my living room were two men. One had black hair and grey eyes. He was tall, had a large nose and was dressed in a black suit, complete with the tie. On his head was a black top hat. The other man was dressed the same, though he sported a brown suit, had brown hair and a kind and friendly face. I was shocked; they looked like two of my best friends, actors Jeremy Brett and David Burke. I stood there, star struck. I shook my head and decided that my friends were playing a trick on me, after all, they were coming for Christmas. "Jeremy Brett and David Burke, stop playing tricks on me" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Who is this Jeremy Brett and David Burke of whom you speak?" asked the tall man in black. I was shocked; these were not my friends at all. I took a calm breath and said, "If your not my friends, then who are you?'

"My dear Madame, we are Sherlock Holmes and John Watson" said the man in brown. "Who are you and where are we?" he asked.

"First off, as crazy as this might seem, I believe you. You're not my friends, but I did not miss that flash of blue light. You appeared out of no where and seem genuinely confused. Therefore, I assume you have done the impossible. You have time traveled. Second, my name is Alexandra Harlow. I go to school here at Harvard and third, you are in Boston, Massachusetts. You also might want to know, the date is December 23, 2008." I smiled at the shocked looks on the men's faces. "Now, would you like coffee or tea. I'll make some and then we can decide on how to get you home."

Later that evening, we sat at the kitchen table eating the meal I had cooked. Holmes, Watson and I had become fast friends in only a few short hours. We soon found out that we had many things in common, including music, books, politics and science. I told them the basic things they needed to know in order to blend in and answered any questions they had. I was surprised, they were quick at picking things up (I already knew that Holmes was brilliant at that sort of thing). We went to bed rather late, but that was alright. Now all I had to do was tell them about Jeremy and David.


End file.
